


La Chaleur

by Keitmeg



Series: Zosan Package [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Car Sex, First Time, Hardcore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: Omega Sanji is driving across the country after a bad breakup with his girlfriend. He doesn't count on his heat striking soon after his car stops in the outskirts of no-name town. How is he going to survive a night like this?





	La Chaleur

 

 

 

Sanji’s been driving towards Whole Valley Village wanting some me time after his nasty breakup with his girlfriend –he assumes it’s ex now– when a destination misread found him stranded at the skirts of Wano Valley with a coughing engine, signifying a car that has had enough already. You had your breakup, why take it out on the car. Sanji starts the ignition again, blowing out a sigh of relief when it revs. He stomps on the accelerator, but the car jostles. He props his head outside the window, peeking at the back tire and finding it buried under layers of heavy mud. He rolls his eyes dramatically and returns back inside, attempts to give the car another few tries. Not long and smoke starts coming out from under the hood. This time, he throws his hands in the air, despairingly.

“Great.”  He huffs “Just what I needed.”

 

A beat-up pick-up truck heads his way fifteen minutes later. He’s called them in after a couple of failed attempts to push the Jeep and get the tire out of the hole. He is a little relieved they didn’t take longer because the sun was already setting beyond the coarse-grained boulders. And then a bald headed middle-aged man with a rumpled Mustache and a fat belly; the white shirt underneath the sleeveless denim jacket has ridden up above the navel, showing a long trail of blonde abdominal hair. He hops out of the driver’s seat. Justin work boots land on the mud, spraying his jeans which he has tucked inside the boots up to the knees.

“I’m Roo. my friends call me Lucky Roo. I eat a lot and don't gain weight.” He announces with a gruff voice, a calloused hand already reaching out for a handshake.

Sanji gulps back the giggle he wanted to make (because, Roo, buddy? You need a weighing scale in your bathroom) in favor to shake that hand. “Sanji. I called.”

“I’m here.” The man nods, retracting his hand to rest it on his hip. “Now let’s take a look at her.”

Roo half glares at Sanji after the first assessment of what is duct-taped under the propped hood, and Sanji shrugs half-heartedly in response. Roo probes the car’s insides with a crease over his forehead.

“How does it look?” Sanji inquires, peeking at oil-covered parts that make his car.

“Bad.” Roo grunts, now lifting off and putting the hood down, closing it with a thud. “I’ll get it towed back to the garage. The guy’s gonna take it from there but I gotta be honest with you, the car is in bad shape, all duct tape and safety pins inside.”

Sanji crosses his arms over his chest and rolls his chin; yea, tell him something he doesn’t know.

“The boys at the garage will take care of it for ya,” he promises, “will be as good as new.”

“Is it gonna be long, though?” Sanji wonders, “I’m kind of on a schedule.”

Roo lowers his eyes and furls his lips in thought, “That ain’t up to me to decide.” He concludes, “I’m not the mechanic.”

Because he can’t afford to lose any more time than he already has moping about all his failed relationships, Sanji gets the man to whip up a slapdash work of a couple of car parts glued together to get the car moving at least until Sanji gets to somewhere else.

Roo trots back to his pick-up. The tail lamps flicker red as he gets it moving, and Sanji watches how it slides on the mud in a slow motion and moves away, leaving him behind with a busted vehicle.

Sanji’s phone rings inside his pocket and he fishes it out, eyes still on the retreating pick-up as though it’s a buoy drifting away and leaving him to drown.

Letting go of a sigh, he connects the call. “I’m nowhere close to arriving soon.”

“That sounds ominous.”

“Tell me about it,” Sanji scoffs, “car’s a goner, Dad. Had a towing guy take a look at it and he wasn’t much help either.”

“Need me to send someone to get you?”

“No, I’ll manage.” He sighs, “It’s already dark here so I’ll just make my way to the town nearby.”

“Alright,” his father said, “make sure to call me if you need any help. Love you, son.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

Sanji disconnects the call and looks up bitterly. The sky has gotten darker and the whooshing wind has gotten even colder. He decides to move the car tomorrow so it wouldn’t exhaust the haphazard fix-up that Roo guy did for the car’s engine. He wraps his jackets around him and retraces the direction of the town nearby.

 

It’s almost as if he is normal, right?

Thing is, he’s far from being anything close to normal.

The population in this world is branched into two categories: Ordinary humans, and not so ordinary humans. The ordinary humans are your normal tax-paying, XX chromosome-breeding citizens. The not so ordinary are divided into three types: Alphas, Betas and Omegas.

There is no discrimination between the three. Betas and Omegas usually work side by side. Omegas aren’t oppressed or condemned for being what they are. Difference between those two is the fact that omegas aren’t an everyday phenomenon so caring for them comes as natural to Betas. Betas and Alphas, though, are different. They don’t usually work side by side. Alphas hold reign of command and authority. They are given powerful positions in governments, well-known companies and others. They don’t associate with Betas outside work. Omegas and Alphas are like water and fire, they don’t match but they’re essential for each other.

Sanji never dared to disclose this about himself to any of his past girlfriends, but he is an Omega. He was born an Omega and was taught all about the precautions that needed to be followed and the dangers Omegas can fall victim to.

Omegas represent the XX chromosome in ordinary humans’ world. They are the conceivers. It does not matter if it’s a male or a female, they can both get impregnated. For the process to be initiated, Omegas go through an excruciating process called ‘The Heat’. This circle only happens once a month, and it needs to be repressed if the Omega isn’t mated.

Sanji was sixteen when he presented Omega. He’d always believed he was a Beta, but an encounter with a wise oracle shattered his hopes. He doesn’t have anything against Omegas; he just doesn’t want to be shackled by anyone, especially not an Alpha. So far, he hasn’t gone through The Heat yet. Although it is worrying since he is twenty six now, he isn’t vouching for it to happen soon, or ever.

 

Dim lights start to gleam from a small area at the foot of a mountain, so Sanji hastens his gait. He approaches a shabby one-story house and knocks on its front door.

“Hello?” he calls out, “I need some help.”

A tetchy old man briskly yanks the mosquito screen door and shoots a brow to his hairline.

“Um, hey” Sanji stammers, “my car stopped just at the outskirts and I need a place to stay, is there a motel around here?”

The old man glances briefly over Sanji’s shoulder, as though to attest his words, and then shakes his head and faces him with the grey at his temple. “There isn’t.”

“What about an inn of some sort?”

“D’ I look like a mobile paper map to ya?” Old man replies.

“Okay, sorry.” Sanji breathes out though his nose, reining on his retorts because the man sounds like the kind who keeps a rifle under his counter and Sanji doesn’t want to find out. “Thank you, sir. Have a good night.” He flings the man a sardonic smile and swivels around, ready to leave when, surprise, surprise, abundant bouts of rain break and fall down.

This day just keeps on getting better and better.

He dashes towards the porch and decides to wait it out. It’s a lightning-charged cloud and it’ll pass just as quick. However, ten minutes in and the rain has only gotten faster and thicker. He glances around at the houses in this small neighborhood, and notices a few people peeking at him from their windows. He is by himself, unarmed, in a foreign town whose inhabitants are acting fishy. Spending the night in the car sounds a lot safer, in all honesty.

He props the jacket over his head and sprints towards the general direction he came from. He is not going to linger more than he already has in this wretched town. He finally reaches his car, opens the door of the backseat and tosses himself inside like a canon ball.

 

Neyo’s So Sick blares off the Jeep’s CD player, taking Sanji’s thoughts back to the breakup and his bad life decisions. She was smart, nice and down to earth. Hard not to fall for and Sanji liked her so. The melodies continue to pour out of the CD player as though to console, they sound soothing and only just holding their own amidst the drumming on the car’s roof. Sanji makes a soft disgruntling groan when his limbs start to protest. He’s been sitting cramped in the backseat, and he’s tall. He’d rather sleep on a bed in a night like this, but Vito Corleone with a rifle under his counter and a storm are a horrendous combination and Sanji wants to keep his head over his neck. Thank you, very much.

Breakups suck donkey balls, man.

Beside the aching limbs, Sanji feels some sort of a pull. He attributes the cause to the damp vinyl, and restarts his deep monologues. He was in other breakups before, but this one took a lot out of him. He’s given it his all and he really expected it to work out this time. He doesn’t know why it didn’t. He knows for a fact that he’ll find her scent in his bed sheets when he goes back, her pair of slippers in the shoe closet. And like some annual repeat, he will wash those and throw away the slippers –the vapor of the breaths he blows condenses like fire smoke, and he feels strange warmth spreading through him. He didn’t turn the AC on because he knew it wouldn’t work, that’s just how fascinating this car is. It doesn’t make sense that his body is heating up with the avenging wind whooshing outside as if aspiring to pluck the trees from their roots and topple them over the car. He removes his jacket in hopes of finding relief. He feels the earlier pull come back, stronger with a prickling sensation at the sides of his head and down his neck and back. He couldn’t possibly catch a cold that fast, and even if he did, its symptoms wouldn’t appear so quickly.  Suddenly, a zapping sting shoots across his abdominal area and he doubles over, whimpering and nursing his middle.

The temperature of the car feels too stifling, too suffocating.

He shrugs off of his Henley, and then fumbles with the belt’s buckle, finally undoing it and sliding it past his knees and feet. Beads of sweat fall down his face in galore, and his breathing becomes deep and uneven. He glances fervently at the condensed window glass, masking the blackness outside the vicinity of his Jeep. Another prickle zaps across his abdomen and holds him in a clenching fist of pain, but unclenches just as fast.

The rain continues to shower the car, thinning out any voice that would attempt to make itself noticeable.

The swift and intermittent change in light snaps Sanji to his surroundings. He looks around with wide, wary eyes. The change in light happens again, as though someone or something is running back and forth past his car. He stills all motions and ignores his high-rocketing fever making his joints ache. Instead of one change, Sanji sees many darkened shadows pass by his windows, and he hears several footsteps.

“Hello?” He croaks through a dry throat, “Who’s there?”

The shadows slide past his windows again, swift and horrifying. Their footsteps slosh on the mud as they stomp heavily.

Sanji gulps and makes to rummage for his phone in the pile of wet clothes when a loud knock on the hood of the car make the phone fall from his hands. To make matters worse, he feels his ass hole starting to twitch.

“I’m calling the cops!” he warns against himself, “You better scram!”

As the twitching grows more spoken, he feels something liquid trickling down his inner thighs. He kneels, and through the pulling and tagging, he manages to get his boxers off. He bows and spreads his knees apart to try to examine himself. Aside from the shocking fact that he is hard and even producing precum, whatever is trickling down continues to do so in abundance. What’s more, he feels a pressure building inside him and pressing on a place he heard it sends men to a moaning mess.

It all comes together and he realizes that this is The Heat…

He’s in heat.

A loud thud rocks him out of his thoughts and he snaps his attention to the rear window, fearing that what’s outside is a bunch of betas lured here by his scent.

“Leave me alone!”

“We’ll make you feel good” one of them drones, “Just open the door.”

Sanji presses his knees together as though in an attempt to hold off the temptation.

“I’ve got a big nice chunk of meat ready to fuck your brains out” another drawls, “You just need to let me in.”

Sanji’s pupils sink under his lids and his mouth parts open. He likes what he’s hearing. As the pressure builds on his prostate, he feels the need to have someone insert their cock in him to satisfy it. He leans back on the seat and slides a hand to his cock, finally paying it the attention it’s been striving for. He mewls at the mere contact and the noise outside rises into a ruckus.

“Let us fuck you, you whore!”

They pound on the roof and the hood of the car, but Sanji’s mind is too dizzy and mushy to care. He wants to be fucked. He wants a big fat cock to pound his ass and make him cum a hundred times…

Suddenly, the pull he felt earlier tugs again inside his stomach like a knot and Sanji moans. A strong scent invades his nostrils and his ass twitches more, as though deciding on the owner of this scent to mark him.

“You lowlifes,” a new, velvety voice rumbles, “know your place.”

“He’s an Alpha.” One marvels, “he’s got a strong scent, man!”

“Let’s get outta here.”

“We’re no match. Damn Alphas.”

Sanji barely registers the wet shuffle of feet because this new scent is driving him insane. He latches at the handle of the door and unlocks it. He props up on four as the door slowly slides open. He finds a tall, well-built man dressed in black, standing outside, his eyes tantalizing and his smirk cold.

“Are you out of your God damn mind?”

Sanji lifts a brow, his pupils still wavering. “Wha…?”

“Do you realize what was about to happen to you here?”

Sanji’s tongue snakes out, and saliva drips down his chin. He takes in all of this Alpha; his wet hair, his sharp and dark eyes, his broad shoulders and thick neck. He eyes the wide chest and then his crotch. He’s got to be sheathing a nice package there, a package that can give Sanji the ultimate pleasure… He moans.

The Alpha scowls at him. “Are you a drifter? Do you mate with whoever it is?”

Sanji shakes his head. “First time…” he whispers, now crawling closer to the door left ajar. “I feel like my body is on fire.”

“First time, huh?” The Alpha approaches the Omega, his hand framing the drool-coated chin.

Sanji’s cock sways and his ass hole twitches, producing more precum. The aforementioned pull clenches, causing his body to burn up with pleasure. “It’s you,” he keens, “it has to be.”

The Alpha flashes a predatory smirk, “So you’re feeling it, too?”

Sanji grabs the Alpha’s wrist and pulls him inside, and the Alpha doesn’t fail to close the door behind him. Sanji winds his arms around the Alpha’s neck and presses their mouths together. The feeling of their lips kissing one another makes the Omega’s logic reel to no-return land, and he deepens it with all he has in might and passion. He feels the Alpha’s arm fondle his back, and then glide down to his ass cheeks. Sanji, in a fleeting movement, straddles the Alpha’s lap.

“Strip” he speaks into the kiss, “strip for me.”

The Alpha follows the order almost too fervently, not breaking the remarkable kiss this Omega is making him experience.

Sanji swirls his hips, and the touch of an erect cock on his is fucking maddening. “Put it in.” He hisses “Hurry!”

The Alpha grips a fistful of Sanji’s hair from the back and yanks, exposing the long, pale neck. “Don’t order me around, you fucking slut.” He bellows.

Sanji winces and moans wantonly, “You want to cuddle more, Samantha?”

The Alpha’s smirk deepens, “Now that’s an unusual Omega.”

Sanji licks his upper lip and gives a lopsided smile, “I’d say the same about you, Alpha.”

Said Alpha’s hands knead Sanji’s ass and then he parts its cheeks forcibly, nudging the crown of his hard, veiny cock against the puckered entrance dripping wet. Sanji drapes his forearms on the broad shoulders, his mouth and eyes wide open as he relishes the feeling of the thick cock drilling its way up his ass.

The former zap strikes again, and this time, it includes the Alpha as well. They both groan with the resultant discomfort, which steadily morphs into a pleasurable tickle.

“Move,” Sanji whines fervidly in a thin voice, “Come on.”

The Alpha leans back on the backrest of the vinyl and spreads his palms on the Omega’s sweaty chest, itching the feeling of this skin into his mind. He snaps his hips in an abrupt thrust, causing Sanji to cry out and toss his head to the back. The thrusts become more frequent now as he enjoys the moans and the whimpers he elicits from the Omega.

Sanji’s mind is completely blank.

All he feels are tremors of pleasure coursing through him like a current. He’s never felt anything so immense like this before, and he doesn’t know if he can forget it when the sun rises tomorrow. This Alpha is filling him up to the brim and it’s not only satisfying, it is, also, overwhelmingly sheltering.

“Fuck,” he cries out, his cheeks flushed and his eyes teary. “You’re grinding up my insides…”

The Alpha grins at the compliment.

“It’s driving me crazy…” Sanji whimpers, looking down into the Alpha’s flirtatious eyes. “If you come inside, will I get pregnant?”

The Alpha scowls for a beat before smiling, “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

Sanji nibbles at his bottom lip and hugs the Alpha, mouthing the side of his neck and driving his mouth to his ear, whispering hotly into it. “Then, hurry, come inside me.”

 

*******

 

Distant droplets of rain resonate around, and Sanji groans awake. He feels his skin bare so his eyes open to masts to take a sight of his surroundings, the foreign ceiling and the odd silence. He’s never been in this room before, and he doesn’t know if last night’s events really happened or not. He doesn’t remember much except he not only let a strange man take his first time, he also let him impregnate him.

“So you’re up.”

Sanji whips his head towards the source, finding the Alpha from last night leaning on the door frame of this fancy room with his hands inside his pockets.

The Alpha walks in and closes the door, and then he approaches the king size bed.

With the gushing morning light streaming in, Sanji can see the Alpha’s face better now. He eyes his sharp nose, his sultry, deep-set eyes shaded by dark strands and his small, beautifully-shaped lips. He is tall and his muscles are well-built. He is a little intimidating, but something in him dissipates all of Sanji’s fears.

“I haven’t properly introduced myself,” he started, his voice deep. “I’m Roronoa Zoro.”

Sanji lifts the hem of the duvet to his chin and nods. “Sanji.”

Zoro takes his hands out of the side pockets of his pants and sits on the edge of the bed. “Do you remember what happened last night?”

Sanji frowns as he tries to recall everything, “Some of it.”

“When did you present Omega?”

“How about you feed me first before you start interrogating me, I’m famished.” Sanji interjects.

Zoro pins him with a pensive look before smiling knowingly, “my bad.” He said, “Breakfast is ready. I guess I just wanted to clear up a few things before you decide to leave.”

Sanji chews on his bottom lip, eyes slowly darting away. “I presented at the age of sixteen, but it’s not like it was a result of a Heat. Last night was my first time. It was my first Heat.”

Zoro’s smile falters, “So” he starts, “that means I’m your first.”

Sanji nods, “and it’s possible that you impregnated me as well.”

“Good,” Zoro gushes, “Look, yesterday, I felt a pull leading me to you, and I knew I had to mark you. I like you. Are you seeing anyone, by any chance?”

“I was driving across the country to get my mind off my breakup,” Sanji provides, “No, Zoro, I’m not dating anyone at the moment.”

Zoro shuffles closer and pecks at the Omega’s cheek, “it’s decided, then.” He said, eyes glinting mischievously.

 


End file.
